Hitam dan Putih
by Kazehiro Yuki
Summary: hitam dan putih. Warna yang sukar berpadu, bukan?


HITAM DAN PUTIH

.

Disclaimer:SM entertaiment and their self

Pairing:EunTeuk (EunRi & LeeTeuk)

Genre:Romance/Family

Rated: T

Warning:say no to YAOI di setiap fic saya, typo(s) dan sebagainya, don't like don't read. Fic pertama Yuki di area Screenplay.

Summary : Hitam dan Putih. Kedua warna yang sukar berpadu, akankah kami berhasil menyatukannya?

.

KazehiroYuki present . . .

Happy reading!

Hitam. Itu adalah ciri khas dirinya. Dirinya yang terlanjur dikenal dengan hitam. Seakan tak pernah ada warna lain yang menghinggapi dirinya. Warna tersebut seakan sudah melekat pada dirinya. Sehingga biarpun ia bersusah payah merubah warnanya ia tetaplah sehitam dulu.

Putih. Berbeda jauh dengannya. Sang pria yang terlanjur dikenal sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu didominasi dengan putih. Seluruh jiwanya seolah-olah terbuat dari cahaya yang menggambarkan kesucian sang malaikat.

Dua warna yang jauh berbeda. Dua warna yang mempunyai arti tersendiri bagi keduanya. Dua warna yang sulit bersatu bagaikan minyak dan air. Lee Eun Ri adalah hitam. Park Jung Soo adalah putih. Dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Hitam dan putih adalah takdir yang sulit dihapuskan dari diri masing-masing.

Namun tak jarang ada terselip sebuah kejadian yang justru membuat hitam dan putih menyatu. Hal-hal kecil yang jarang diperhatikan.

Dalam soal kesabaran putih-lah yang selalu menang. Sedangkan hitam justru selalu frustasi duluan.

"Aku tidak mau JungSoo! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" terdengar teriakan dari mulut yeoja berkulit putih di kamarnya yang dominan isinya berwarna hitam.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa makan adalah obat pertama pada orang sakit? Makanlah sedikit, kalau kau masih sakit aku yang susah." bujuk Leeteuk pada yeojachingunya yang kadang bertingkah keras kepala.

"..." EunRi diam di kasurnya yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam dipadu dengan merah darah. Warna favoritnya.

"Jagiya, kau itu sedang sakit. Makanlah, ummamu sendiri yang menyuruhku dari Macau sana." rayunya lagi.

"Tidak. Mau! Ohok! Ohok!"

"Hei, hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Duh, sebaiknya tidur saja kalau tidak mau makan." kata Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Lebih baik ia mengalah daripada tetap membujuk wanita di depannya ini.

"Jagi... Apa kau akan pergi setelah aku tidur?" tanya EunRi tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai sembuh. Lagipula jadwal super junior sedang tidak padat. Cepatlah tidur! Aku akan menemanimu." jawab Leeteuk panjang lebar yang ditanggapi anggukan EunRi.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku." kata EunRi tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Euhm. Suapi aku. Tapi pelan-pelan. Tenggorokkanku sakit sekali." EunRi tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau minta aku suapi?" kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala EunRi.

Putih selalu menang bukan? Kesabaran yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir di hati sang malaikat selalu berbuah manis. Bahkan saat melawan sang hitam sendiri.

Hitam selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri. Selalu spontanitas. Tanpa pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Putih selalu memikirkan masak-masak apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan selalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Jadi hyung memilih putih sebagai baju yang akan kita gunakan di video bonamana nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bimbang. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak pernah membenci warna favorit hyungnya itu. Tapi kalau sudah begini ceritanya lebih baik ia menggunakan baju pink sekalian daripada harus terus menggunakan baju putih sepanjang syuting video bonamana.

"Yap! Warna putih adalah warna yang indah. Warna yang dapat menenangkan hati." kata Leeteuk yang merupakan leader terbaik bagi seluruh anggota super junior.

"Tapi hyung, apa tidak lebih bagus jika ada perpaduan dengan warna hitam?" kali ini Sungmin angkat bicara. Heran juga kenapa namja pecinta pink satu ini lebih memihak kepada warna hitam sekarang. *namanya juga tuntutan kerjaan thor*

"Begitukah? Sebaiknya aku konsultasi dengan manager dulu." jawab Leeteuk sambil berlalu.

"Lebih baik berkonsultasi dengan orang lain saja daripada dengan manager kita." Heenim mengeluh atas keputusan hyung satu-satunya.

"Aha! Aku tau siapa yang sebaiknya kita hubungi, hyung!" teriak sang evil Kyu.

"Siapa?" tanya Yesung sambil terus memberi makan Ddangkoma.

"Sudahlah! Kalian tenang saja!" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara tidak sopan lagi pada hyungnya sambil berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil handphone.

Sesaat terdengar perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan orang di seberang sana yang di telponnya. Seorang wanita yang ditelpon pun sepertinya frustasi karena sering kali terdengar nada mengeluh. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup sambungan dan keluar kamar sambil senyam-senyum.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu di dorm mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa tamunya sudah datang segera berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Silahkan masuk noona! Ayo hyung persilakan tamuku untuk duduk. Noona inilah yang akan membantu mengatasi masalah di dorm kita." kata Kyu sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Annyeong!" sapa EunRi kepada seluruh member suju yang ada di hadapannya.

"EunRi? Jangan bilang kau dipaksa Kyu untuk kemari." kata Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang melempari Ddangkoma dan majikannya dengan bola-bola plastik yang entah dapat darimana.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk kami?" tanya Heechul sambil menarik Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membuatkan design untuk baju kalian. Ini dia. Baju kalian akan datang besok. Kalian tinggal melihatnya saja." kata EunRi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi design baju untuk syuting video bonamana. Seluruh member suju yang berada di dorm tersenyum melihat design baju yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Tinggal mengurus Teuki hyung." kata Euhnyuk sambil tertawa.

Dua hari kemudian . . .

"Jadi kita menggunakan baju ini untuk syuting?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memegang baju yang ia gunakan saat ini. Hitam. Semua dongsaengnya tersenyum dan mengangguk minus Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan seringai evilnya. Leeteuk lemas.

Satu syarat penting sebelum untuk Leeteuk sebelum perform:'aku harus menggunakan properti berwarna putih! Minimal dalamanku yan putih.' Tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini ia tidak bisa berkutik. Tidak ada satupun properti yang ia gunakan berwarna putih. Terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke dorm mereka. Sang manager pasti tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hyung! Seorang noona menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu." kata sang magnae sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat kepada hyungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Sepatu!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

Leeteuk pun membuka kotak tersebut yang berisi sepatu seperti yang tadi dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sepatu putih! Warna dan sepatu favoritnya. Ia jadi teringat pada seseorang yang selalu ceroboh, sembrono dan spontanitas dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"EunRi." gumamnya. Ya, EunRi lah orang yang selalu terkesan ceroboh, sembrono dan spontanitas itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian akibat perbuatannya. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia tetap memikirkan seorang pria yang disayanginya. Leeteuk tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi. Dari seseorang yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"Yoboseyo? Jagiya! Kau suka dengan kado yang aku titipkan ke Kyu?" kata orang diseberang yang ternyata EunRi.

"Euhm. Suka sekali. Terima kasih." balas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu begitu. Itu memang kewajibanku untuk membantu manusia yang paling kusayangi. Baiklah! Aku harus kuliah. Bekerjalah dengan semangat! Fighting!"

Klik! Sambungan diputus. Leeteuk kembali tersenyum.

'Kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku kalau sampai lagu bonamana tidak mendapat juara satu di Music Chart hanya gara-gara pakaian yang kami pakai sekarang.' batin Leeteuk sambil berjalan menuju lokasi di mana syuting akan segera dimulai.

Hitam selalu egois bukan? Tapi dibalik keegoisan dan kecerobohannya itulah sang putih dan teman-temannya selalu tersenyum lebar sampai sekarang.

Hitam dan putih. Warna yang sulit bersatu bukan? Hentikan pernyataan itu dari otak kalian. Karena hitam dan putih akan sangat mudah bersatu jika ada kemauan dari diri mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan air dan minyak, langit dan bumi, serta laut dan darat. Kesemua unsur itu bukanlah dua buah warna yang dapat digabungkan.

Hitam dan putih adalah dua buah warna yang bertolak belakang. Sama saja seperti dua orang manusia yang dipertemukan oleh keadaan yang bernama takdir. Orang yang berhati bagaikan iblis adalah hitam. Orang yang berhati bagaikan malaikat adalah putih. Keegoisan dan kelembutan hati dipertemukan.

"Aku mau warna hitam, Jung Soo." bisik seorang yeoja berpakaian abu-abu gelap kepada namja berlesung pipit.

"Aku mau warna putih. Tapi tidak ada mug untuk couple yang warnanya berbeda." keluh namja tersebut.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama mendesah panjang. Susah sekali menemukan barang yang cocok untuk sepasang kekasih tetapi dengan warna berbeda. Dasar keras kepala!

"Hhh... Ini salahku sendiri kenapa menyukai warna putih sedangkan yeojachinguku menyukai hitam." gumam Leeteuk. EunRi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau menyesal menyukai putih?" tanya EunRi dengan nada khawatir.

"Anni... Tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa hitam dan putih itu pada akhirnya sulit disatukan. Hehehe." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Oh..." sahut EunRi sekenanya.

"Ya sudah! Demi kau aku juga akan mengambil mug berwarna hitam. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku jadi gampang melepas rinduku. Cukup melihat mug hitamku saja. Iya, kan?" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan mug hitam itu!" protes EunRi lalu terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang sakit lagi. Bisa mati aku kalau kau sakit." tanya Leeteuk cemas sambil menyentuh dahi lebar kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sakit." jawab wanita berambut panjang itu lalu melamun lagi.

"Jadi kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba diam begitu."

"Ah! Kau tidak perlu terpaksa mengikuti mauku!" pekik EunRi tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan pacarnya dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka tersentak. Sontak Leeteuk langsung menggumamkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak begitu? Jantungku bisa copot, kau tau?" protes Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit kesal. Marah? Tidak mungkin ia akan marah pada seorang wanita yang dicintainya.

"Ehehe, mian. Aku mendapatkan ide bagus! Kita tidak perlu membeli mug warna hitam atau putih."

"Jadi kita tidak jadi membeli mug, begitu?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"Duh! Aku bilang kita tidak usah membeli mug yang warna hitam atau putih. Bukannya tidak jadi membeli mug, Leeteuk oppa." jelas EunRi dengan nada frustasi.

"Jadi?"

EunRi menepuk jidat. "Kita cukup membeli mug yang berwarna abu-abu saja. Itu adalah perpaduan warna favorit kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengikuti nafsuku untuk membeli mug hitam. Atau aku yang terpaksa minum coklat panas dengan mug putih." kata EunRi pada akhirnya.

"Ah! Betul sekali! Ternyata tidak percuma memiliki dirimu yang calon psikolog. Gomawo." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum menimbulkan lesung pipinya dan menenggelamkan mata sipitnya.

Jadi kalian masih percaya bahwa hitam dan putih tidak akan pernah bersatu? Percayalah. Serahkan saja pada waktu dan hati kalian sendiri. Abu-abu adalah hasil dari perpaduan kedua warna tersebut.

Jangan pernah bertanya kepada sepasang kekasih ini apa mereka pernah membenci kedua warna yang telah ditakdirkan di hidup mereka. Biarpun sifat keduanya bertolak belakang namun sebuah kata dapat menyatukan mereka. Kata itu adalah cinta. Kata yang tak pernah diketahui apa arti sebenarnya, tapi telah dibuktikan oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan pasangan di dunia.

"Euhm..." gumam Leeteuk saat mereka sampai di taman yang telah sepi pengunjung.

"Kenapa?" tanya EunRi yang melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Kau tau kan aku ini bukan orang yang bisa bermulut manis. Tiba-tiba menjadi romeo yang merubah jalan cerita hidupnya gara-gara melamar seorang gadis yang dianggapnya juliet." kata pria berambut pirang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Maksudnya?" EunRi mengangkat alis.

"Ehem! Lee Eun Ri, pemuda bodoh di depanmu yang sangat mencintaimu ini menginginkan kau menjadi pengantin wanitanya dan menjadi pasangan hidupnya sampai mati. Will you marry me?" entah makanan apa yang Leeteuk makan pagi tadi sehingga ia dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlintas begitu saja di dalam otaknya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun segera berjongkok menghadap wanita di depannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam yang berisikan sepasang cincin sederhana bermatakan batu onyx dan batu biru shappire.

EunRi tak dapat menahan tangis kebahagiaan yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun ia masih harus menjawab pertanyaan seorang Park Jung Soo yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya.

"I do Park Jung Soo. Aku bersedia menjadi pengantin wanitamu dan menjadi pasanganmu sampai mati." kata EunRi pada akhirnya sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Gomawo, Jagiya. Gomawo." katanya sambil terus memeluk erat wanita yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini.

Lupakanlah tentang keegoisanmu hitam. Karena putih akan selalu memenangkan hatimu bagaimana pun caranya.

Jadi jangan beranggapan kedua manusia ini tak dapat menyatu. Sekali lagi, cukup serahkan saja pada waktu. Lalu biarkan hati bicara. Tidak akan susah menyatukan keduanya.

_**"Kau tau EunRi? Dulu aku membenci hitam. Namun semenjak mengenalmu pikiranku berubah. Tidak ada salahnya menyukai hitam. Karena tidak selamanya hitam itu buruk. Setelah ini aku akan selalu berusaha memonopolimu. Karena kau adalah sesuatu yang berharga di hidupku."**_

_**"Mengenal namja sepertimu membuatku sadar bahwa hidup ini tidak hanya diwarnai dengan hitam. Kau membawakan putih ke dalam hidupku dan mengantarku ke dalam hidupmu. Jangan salahkan aku akan menjadi gila setelah ini. Karena kaulah penyebabnya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : alhamdulillah selesai juga fic ini. Makasih banyak buat dua sahabatku yang selalu nyemangatin dan ngomelin aku selama ini. Makasih buat semuanya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari warna favorit saya sendiri. Hitam dan putih. Idenya sendiri datang sehari sebelum fic ini selesai. Maaf ya yang nungguin lanjutan dari fic 'Love in Hokkaido' otak saya lagi buntu. Akhir kata review please?


End file.
